Control
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Honumi fluff. Slightly lemon, slightly M. Rated to be safe.


Headcanon: Honora was a loved being a tease.

Racy? I don't know. Slightly M

Disclaimer: Let me check...nope. I own nothing.

The sun had gone down a little while ago. The night sky had taken it's place in the horizon and Honora smirked. The Fire Nation princess was feeling exceptionally daring that night, and she was definitely going to get what she wanted. Her boyfriend, who was in the same breath her best friend, was staying over that night. He had been gone for a while, a family event along with a military crisis had taken him away from her for about two weeks that were supposed to be part of his vacation. She heard his approaching footsteps and she ran to check herself in the mirror once more.

She had done a pretty good job of dressing up for the occasion, she thought to herself. The red, lacy lingerie piece she had on left little to the imagination, barley covering her behind and taking a deep plunge in the neck line. The lace made it amazingly easy to see her porcelain skin through it, some wider cuts offering more ground than others. The piece cinched around her thin waist and accentuated her curves, creating the hourglass affect on her body before stopping just underneath her behind.

Her hair was brushed out, long charcoal black tresses fell over her shoulders as she finger - combed it, hearing the non - bender's footsteps coming closer. The firebender checked her makeup for the millionth time that evening; she wasn't nervous at all, she just wanted to look perfect.

By the time the door opened, the princess had made her way to the luxurious bed - sprawled out in the middle of it. Bumi's eyes went wide at the sight of her, he could have sworn he left her in her sleep clothes when he left the room to get water not ten minutes ago. He looked her over, his heart rate skyrocketing when he realized how little she had on.

"New look?" Bumi asked with a small flush.

"You like it?" Honora asked, rising up on her knees to give him a better view.

When Bumi didn't - no couldn't - respond to her, the princess took the initiative and crawled down to the edge of the bed where he was standing, frozen. Getting up on her knees again, the firebender guided his semi-shaking hands to the grooves of her waist as she started to nip at his neck. She relished in the sweet sounds of the moans that escaped him as she did so. She moved down to his collarbone, unsnapping some of the buttons that held his sleepwear in place; the more sounds the princess heard, the more forceful her marking him became. She loved it like this, having one of the most respected and adhered to commanders in the United Forces start to become completely undone just by a few minor ministrations on her part. Honora felt a sense of accomplishment and pushed a little further.

Bringing her entire body to press against his, Honora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, opening her mouth fully to him as he did the same. She could feel his hands move upward from her waist to her shoulders to push the straps of the lingerie off of her. The desire for him to do so was strong within her but she wanted to be the one in control tonight, she wanted to tease him for a change.

"Nuh,uh,uh." The princess said against his lips as she pulled away from him completely. The look of discontent was strong on his face as she took one of his hands and pulled him to join her on the bed.

"What are you doing princess?" Bumi asked when she completely pinned him down.

"Shh. Don't worry. I'm in charge here, you'll be okay." Honora said in her best regal voice, hoping to sound a little commanding.

She started to undress him. She got rid of the shirt that she had been undoing when she felt a hand graze over her back. She reached behind her and pinned it back down on the bed, giving him a warning glare before returning to her work. She shifted her attention to his pants, working the buttons and pulling them down along with his underwear as he became fully exposed in front of her. She took a while to kiss most of the skin she had uncovered before making another move. Her eyes glazed over him in lust, desire and pressure building within her before she decided to torture him some more.

She harshly ground her hips against him. Making sure to pay special attention to the area where he needed her most. She had both his hands pinned to the bed holding each wrist in her hands. She heard the soft begging noises coming from him, it only fueled her to move even faster. Bumi decided that she had been in control for long enough when he couldn't stand the thought of those clothes on her anymore.

Pulling his wrists from her grasp, Bumi propelled up so that he was sitting upright on the bed with the princess straddling him. He reached underneath her behind and pulled the racy, red garment off in one swipe - throwing it over an unknown are of the room, leaving the firebender fully exposed as well. Taking control, his hands grabbed her hips and rolled them over so that he was on top of her.

"You had your fun, now it's my turn." The non bender said with a devilish grin.

He leaned down to kiss her, sliding his hands around her legs to open them up a little more before letting one of his hands smooth over her silky smooth thigh. The princess moaned into his mouth as his hand crept closer and closer to her center until it finally reached where she needed it. She released his lips as he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders while stroking her core with his hand. The princess cried out as he started to move his lips down to her chest - paying special attention there - before going to meet his hand. The always strong girl whimpered as her eyes shut and she called for him.

"We are both shameless teasers, now let's this going." The firebender ordered looking him in the eyes. Bumi gave her a small smirk before sliding into her, making her gasp. They moved together, savoring the love they have for each other.

They spent the night like that, showing just how far a little teasing could go.


End file.
